Princess Kiya
~ 3118 in MediEvil 2 |born = |death = 1213 B.C. 1886 (killed by Jack the Ripper) |icon = |resurrection = 1886 |voice = Melanie Hudson |appearances = MediEvil 2 MediEvil: Fate's Arrow PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale}} Princess Kiya ( – 1213 B.C.) is a major protagonist and Dan's love interest in MediEvil 2 and MediEvil: Fate's Arrow. Story Background At the age of 19, Kiya was selected by the Pharaoh Ramesses to be one of his 200 wives. Fortunately for her, he was very old and died before he was able to consummate the marriage. Unfortunately, she was selected to "accompany" him on his journey to the afterlife as his bride through eternity. In 1817, many of Ramesses' possessions, including the contents of Kiya's tomb, were recovered from a tomb at Abu Simbel and brought to Europe, where they were eventually placed in the Great Museum. ''MediEvil 2 Daniel saves Kiya from her tomb in The Museum while looking for clues in Kensington. When she awakens, she's a little startled to discover that she's dead. She falls out of her coffin and is caught by Daniel as she falls. He then takes her to the Professor's lab. During the Dankenstein level, Kiya helps the professor build a monster to fight in a match against the Iron Slugger. The main prize of the match was to be Kiya herself. Daniel manages to win the battle and she remains with Dan and the professor. Later in the game, she insists on investigating Whitechapel, but Dan tells her not to since he thought it was too dangerous for her. Kiya decides to go anyway, and doesn't return. The professor sends Dan to search for her. When Daniel finally finds her, he sees Jack the Ripper attack her and kill her. Saddened and enraged by the sudden turn of events, Daniel finds a way to travel back through time and manages to fight the killer in order to save her. After Jack's defeat, Kiya and Dan share a passionate kiss. After Palethorn is defeated, Dan and Kiya board the Time Machine and leave London behind. MediEvil: Fate's Arrow During their journey through time, Dan and Kiya are separated. With the help of the fairy Noreen, Dan gets to see Kiya one last time in her tomb. Kiya left behind a letter for Dan where she details her fight against a warlock bent on summoning Anubis to the mortal world. She also left Dan a gift in the form of The Eye of Amon Ra. Characteristics Appearance Kiya is a blue mummy with long black hair and green eyes. She has bright red lips and dark grey eyeshadow. Her chest, arms, hands and bottom torso is wrapped in bandages, and in artworks and some in-game models show she has bandages on her lower legs and presumably, her feet. She wears brown boots as well as a red navel gem, a gold tiara/headband and matching necklace, and triangular earrings which are obscured by her hair. During the Iron Slugger fight, she wears bright red shorts over her bandaged area. Personality Kiya is described as being soft and slowly spoken, enunciating every word as if she was delighted for being able to speak after many years. From what Kift describes her, she is also a bit slow on catching up. She is very respectful towards Dan, calling him a great warrior after he rescued her. She is also eager to explore the world as she states that she does not want to stay imprisoned. Abilities Kiya is knowledgeable in embalming, which helps her and the Professor create Dankenstein. Kiya has also learnt to cross-stitch after returning to her own time. Non-''MediEvil appearances ''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale ''on the PlayStation-All Stars Wiki Princess Kiya appears as one of the unlockable minions in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale. She is unlocked after reaching Rank 8 with Sir Daniel. Development ''MediEvil 2'' Kiya was originally named Dawn, as in . Archived at the Wayback Machine Internet Archive. Her final name is most likely based on Kiya, one of the wives of the Egyptian Pharaoh Akhenaten. ''Fate's Arrow (2003) In the 2003 ''MediEvil 3 Fate's Arrow concept pitch, Kiya was going to be revealed as the evil sorceress Kiyante, Queen of the Withering Sun. She would have aligned herself with Zarok, giving him the Anubis Stone. Quotes *''(To Kift)'' "Professor, let me go." *''(To Dan)'' "Wait, Sir Fortesq... Dan... You freed me from my Tomb, do not imprison me in another. I wish to see the world, to help in the fight and I will be careful." Gallery |psasbr= }} Trivia *Kiya's sacrophagus in MediEvil: Fate's Arrow features Dan's head, Dan-hand, the Iron Slugger and the Gallowmere shield motif. *In artworks, Kiya is shown holding a dagger/knife with her. She strangely does not have it in the game. Notes Kiya's age is given as 19 on ''MediEvil 2'''s official website. Subtracting her age from the year of the Pharaoh's death gives us her approximate date of birth. References External links * Princess Kiya at the Heroes Wiki. * Princess Kiya at the Love Interest Wiki. hu:Kiya Hercegnő es:Kiya it:Kiya Category:Characters Category:MediEvil 2 characters Category:MediEvil: Fate's Arrow characters Category:Female Characters Category:Undead Characters Category:Protagonists